


Helpless

by DeanoBeanoQueero



Category: The world of Novak
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanoBeanoQueero/pseuds/DeanoBeanoQueero
Summary: Based on the song Helpless from Hamilton





	Helpless

_Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit_

Moira leaned against the wall, sipping her punch. She idly watched her girlfriend, who was currently the boss of the dancefloor, and smiled softly to herself at the butterflies floating in her stomach. Prom night, truly an event to remember. But what made it even better was the moment she made eye contact with her favourite redhead from across the room, and despite their best efforts, neither could stop the grin or the slight blush.

 

_Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em_

Dakota rushed straight into battle, dodging enemy attacks by the skin of his teeth. The rest of the team yelled for him to come back, but he just kept going. Eventually he had to stop, blood soaking his side. Jaden had sprinted to him, dragging the boy back behind cover. Dakota sighed as he slumped against the temporary barrier, smiling weakly up at Jaden as he took his gun and once again returned fire.

 

_Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”_

Makenna sat in the library alone, reading a book she happened to find lying around. She finished the book with a quiet hum, placing it on a table and walking to the cart to find another. Hearing the creak of a door, old and weathered, opening, her gaze darted to where her fiancée had just waltzed in as if she owned the place. She could’ve sworn her heart either skipped a beat or became twice as loud on the next.

 

_Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine_

Jaden sat at the bar, nursing his whiskey as he scanned the pub. The duo had just got back from a job with barely any injuries, so the angel decided to treat himself. Dakota was dancing a little too closely to one of the more muscular men, but Jaden appreciated how his hips moved. Even if he was drowning himself in hard liquor to mask the fact he wanted to be the one dancing with Dakota, he knew he shouldn’t be as jealous as he was.

 

_Then you look back at me and suddenly I’m helpless_

Moira tapped her pen against her notepad, head resting on her hand. The meeting was more boring than she thought possible to endure, but she powered through to catch glimpses of her wife concentrating hard to write something down. Eventually, the meeting was over, and Makenna turned to Moira with a wide smile before leaving to go get some tea. Moira almost swooned, but caught herself before she made a fool of herself.

 

_He’s mine, that boy is mine_

Dakota was sleeping for once, nestled into Jaden’s side. He truly had no idea how much joy that filled Jaden with. To wake up and see the love of your life with you, holding you close because you mean the world to them? Jaden couldn’t believe his eyes and had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. He did this most mornings when he woke up next to his angel, and his angel never failed to show him how much love he had upon waking.


End file.
